Faux Jumeaux (EN REECRITURE)
by Lynnee
Summary: Lily et James attendent des jumeaux, mais un incroyable événement va les séparer, les faisant vivre dans des mondes différents, mais le seront-ils vraiment? Après tout, les jumeaux magiques se ressemble, et c'est malheureusement les Potter et le plus grand mage noir de la génération qui en feront les frais. HISTOIRE EN REECRITURE, JE REPOSTERAI LE TOUT QUAND J'AURAI FINI.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une autre histoire, celle dont je vous avais parler. Cependant, je n'abandonne pas l'autre, d'ailleurs, en même temps d'écrire celle là, je réécris l'autre, corrigeant le nombre incalculable d'incohérence.

Bon, pour en revenir à cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je voudrais aussi vous dire que je ne sais pas quand sortiront les chapitre, ça dépend de ma fréquence de connexion, comme je n'ai qu'un ordi pour moi et mon frère, je dois malheureusement séparer.. Enfin, on est pas là pour parler de ma vie, hein !

Sur ce.

 **Pairing : M (pour la suite, pour le moment, c'est surtout un pairing K ou K+)**

 **Disclamer : Tous les personnages, ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à l'auteur de l'œuvre originale, J K Rowling, tandis que l'histoire qui vous ai présentée, ainsi que le personnage Lyne Potter, la sœur jumelle d'Harry, m'appartient.**

 **Aussi, je n'ai pas de correctrice ou correcteur, on sait jamais si y'a des mecs qui vont lire ma fic, alors pour ceux qui sont intéressés, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé, merci.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PROLOGUE : 

Lily et James étaient en ce moment à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement de Lily. En effet, cette dernière devait accoucher d'un petit garçon, exactement ce que voulait le couple, et d'une petite fille. Ce fut après une journée entière de travail que les deux petits êtres étaient sortit.

« James, ils sont magnifiques » chuchota Lily, encore un peu fatiguée de l'accouchement.

« Tu as raison ma chérie, Harry et Lyne. » confirma James.

Ils partirent ensuite dans leur manoir, quelques jours plus tard, sous les recommandations de la sage femme, toujours inquiète pour ses patients.

 _ **UN AN PLUS TARD**_

Les deux parents étaient dans la chambre des petits, énumérant pour la troisième fois les règles à suivre au petit elfe chargé de la surveillance des enfants, et se nommant Minzy.

« C'est bon Minzy ? Tu te souviens bien des règles ? Occupe toi bien d'Harry et de sa sœur pendant notre absence. » énuméra pour, au moins, la centième fois Lily.

« Bien sur madame ! » Répondis l'elfe, fière de la confiance que lui accordaient ses maîtres.

« Bien, nous te faisons confiance Minzy. Tu viens Lily ? » conclu James, pressé de se rendre à cette fête.

« J'arrive James. » Termina Lily.

Ils partirent ensuite à leur soirée mondaine, laissant les trois petits êtres seuls. Tout ce passait bien, les enfants dormaient pendant que Minzy nettoyait l'étage supérieur du manoir Potter.

Un peu plus loin, sur le domaine de la famille de James, un groupe d'individus transplana, encapuchonné de longues capes noires, avec un masque gris cachant leur visage. Le plus puissant d'entre tous s'avança, guidant ses sou-fifres vers la maison. Ils s'avancèrent comme un seul homme, puis, une fois la porte d'entrée détruite, pénétrèrent dans le manoir, désormais silencieux. Les mangemorts, car il s'agissait bien d'eux, s'occupèrent de saccager le salon ainsi que la chambre conjugale pendant que leur chef, Voldemort, s'avança avec une prestance digne des plus grands chefs d'États en direction de la chambre des enfants.

Il avait été surpris de voir qu'en ce jour, celui énoncé par la prophétie, les Potter avaient préféré sortir et laisser leurs enfants à un stupide elfe de maison, plutôt que de rester avec eux pour les protéger en cas d'attaque, ce qui était évident. Mais soit ! Il ne tuerait que les enfants, pour leur montrer, le reste de leur vie, qu'ils auraient du le prendre au sérieux, car il s'agissait bien là, pour le Lord, d'une provocation de leur part.

Une fois rentré dans la chambre, il regarda les bambin pendant quelques minutes, tout le levant sa baguette et en préparant le sort de mort. C'est à ce moment que son attention fut détournée des enfants par l'elfe qui apparut dans la chambre des petits, essayant tant bien que mal de les cacher à la vue du Lord, chose malheureusement inutile et sans effet, puisque le lord Noir projeta la pauvre créature contre un mur, l'assommant par la même occasion, avec le sort de désarmement. Le petit Harry se mit tout de suite à pleurer, alors que Lyne, elle, comme attirée par la puissante magie noire émanant du Lord, tendait les bras vers Voldemort. Tom, alias Voldement, pointa sa baguette sur les petits, s'étant débarrassé de l'elfe quelques secondes avant, et leur jeta le sort de mort, non sans un petit regret pour la petite qui commençait à pleurer de ne pas être portée comme elle le souhaitait. Le sort, pour une mystérieuse raison, rebondit sur le berceau jumeaux et alla en direction du sorcier noir. Celui-ci réussi à l'esquiver à la dernière minute, laissant le sort exploser le mur derrière lui. Il regarda le petit Harry avec surprise, ayant bien vu son bouclier repousser le sort. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la petite Lyne, si on en croyait le nom écrit sur le berceau. La petite n'arrêtait pas de balancer ses petits bras dans sa direction, tout en continuant de pleurer, comme si elle voulait qu'il la porte. Elle commençait vraiment à le perturber, après tout, depuis quand les bébés étaient réceptifs à sa magie, plus noire encore que n'importe quelle autre magie noire. Il la prit donc dans ses bras dans le but de l'examiner un peu plus. A ce moment, il eu comme un lien se était tellement puissant que Tom le ressentit au plus profond que lui, tout comme l'enfant s'il en croyait son souffle devenu de plus en plus lent, tout en souriant. L'enfant venait de le reconnaître comme son père et de s'endormir dans ses bras comme une bienheureuse. Il décida donc de la prendre avec lui, Severus, son compagnon ne serait pas contre.

Il se retourna vers le petit Harry, toujours en train de pleurer, puis lança un sort de métamorphose sur un des débris. Celui-ci se transforma, commençant à prendre une forme humaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, une réplique de la petite était allongée, inerte, dans le berceau marqué de son nom.

Il ressortit de la chambre, le bambin bien endormi, puis de la maison, se retrouvant devant son armée.

« Malheureusement pour nous, ces lâches de Potter ne sont pas là ce soir, mais je crois que le fait qu'ils ai laissé leurs enfants seuls sera suffisant pour les mettre en garde que me sous-estimer est une bien grave erreur. » susurra Tom.

« Mais maitre, pourquoi ne pas tuer les enfants ! » demanda une femme, à l'apparence à demi dévoilée par sa robe.

« Mais voyons Bella, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais partir sans leur laisser un petit cadeau, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda le Lord Noir, un petit sourire s'étant formé sur son visage.

« Excusez-moi maître, je ne voulais pas remettre votre parole en doute. Et... Si vous me le permettez, puis-je vous poser une deuxième question ? » demanda la femme.

« Bien, vas-y » concéda l'homme.

« Qu'est ce que vous portez depuis tout à l'heure ?... Maître » se rattrapa-t-elle, ayant un peu peur de sa punition en oubliant le titre du Lord, ce qui paraîtrait comme de l'irrespect.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous, mes amis, il se trouve que cette petite, Lyne Potter, ma choisi pour être son père. Elle a reconnu ma magie, je l'ai donc prise avec moi. Maintenant, je veux de vous que vous lui montriez le même respect qu'à moi, est-ce clair ? » demanda Tom, refusant tout refus.

« Oui, maître ! » crièrent tous les mangemorts.

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont finies, partons, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver en face d'eux, j'ai d'autres choses de prévu, comme annoncer à votre Prince des Ténèbres que nous avons désormais une descendance. »

Il transplana quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, vite suivi par des serviteurs, et juste au moment où les Potter arrivaient, alertés par l'alarme de leur maison.

Lorsque les Potter arrivèrent, ils se dirigèrent directement dans la chambre des petits. Ce qu'ils aperçurent les effraya : Harry n'arrêtait pas de pleurer – pauvre petit – juste à côté du corps inerte de sa sœur. Bien évidemment, ce n'était qu'un sort de métamorphose, facilement détectable, même par le plus médiocre des sorciers, mais personne n'y fit attention, ne remarquant donc pas que leur fille venait d'être enlevée. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Minzy, réclamant des explications au pauvre petit elfe encore sonné par le coup qu'elle avait reçu.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Je voulais vous dire que le chapitre 1 est bientôt fini, donc je le posterais assez rapidement normalement**

 **sur ce ... review?**

 **Lynnee**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que le précédent vous a plu.**

 **Je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. ^^**

 **Donc bah, j'vous en dis pas plus, j'vous laisse lire et profiter.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Cela faisait tout juste 5 heures que le manoir des Potter avait été attaqué.

James et Lily étaient rentrés en urgence chez eux, après avoir été prévenus par l'alarme qu'ils avaient mis en place, par prudence. Seulement, au moment de poser le pieds sur le sol, les seules choses qu'ils avaient trouvé étaient leur petit Harry en pleure, au milieu de sa chambre saccagée et leur elfe de maison, Minzy, évanouie contre un mur détruit près de la fenêtre.

Ils n'avaient même pas vu que leur « fille » étaient dans le berceau, inerte.

Ils s'étaient approchés de leur fils le prenant dans leurs bras, puis étaient allés s'enquérir de la santé de Minzy.

C'est seulement quand Minzy leur demanda comment allaient les jumeaux qu'ils avaient commencés à chercher leur fille. Ils avaient cherché un peu partout dans la chambre, avant d'aller, en dernier, vers le berceau des jumeaux. Là, ils avaient vu le corps de leur fille, inerte, dans le berceau.

C'est aussi à ce moment que Harry avait commencé à pleurer de plus belle, en contemplant le corps devant lui. Les Potter s'étaient tournés vers lui et avaient alors remarqué sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, du au sort de mort qu'il avait détourné par on ne sait quel moyen, laissant encore une fois le corps, sans plus réagir. Après tout, la famille proche du couple savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu de fille, juste un fils. Pourtant, leur réaction restait tout de même répugnante. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un morceau de mur métamorphosé par les soins du Lord Noir.

De son côté, Voldemort, à la fin de l'attaque, était rentré dans son QG avec les mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient. Il avait encore la petite dans les bras, le seul changement était que maintenant elle était très bien réveillée et le faisait entendre à tout le monde à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Cela faisait déjà 5 heures qu'il attendait son amant, et par la même occasion, essayait de calmer la petite terreur dans ses bras, en vain. Il commençait à s'impatienter, quand il aperçut le patronus de Severus se diriger vers lui avec un message le prévenant de son emplacement et de l'heure à laquelle il comptait rentrer. Tom s'énerva un peu, mécontent de la tournure des événements, mais ne dit rien, la petite commençait seulement à se calmer un peu.

Il appela un elfe de maison et lui confia la petite pour qu'il s'en occupe le temps que, lui, préparait correctement la chambre de la petite, comme il la voulait.

C'est au moment où il finissait la chambre que deux bras l'entourèrent à la taille et qu'un torse se colla à son dos.

« Te revoilà enfin, Severus. » murmura le Lord.

« Excuse-moi, Dumbledore voulait que j'examine le.. fils Potter » cracha Severus avec dégoût.

« Et tu n'as rien trouvé de particulier sur lui ? Pour expliquer pourquoi il a réussi à rejeter mon Avada Kedavra. » demanda Tom.

« Non, désolé. Par contre, j'ai bien remarqué quelque chose...Tu m'explique pourquoi j'ai senti ta magie sur le soit disant corps de leur fille ? A peine rentré dans la chambre, je ne sentais que ça. » répliqua le maître des potions.

« Eh bien, tu vas me dire que c'est impossible, mais la petite m'avais reconnu comme son père – alors que James Potter aurait dû la reconnaître à sa naissance – je sens même maintenant le lien qui m'unit à elle. Donc je l'ai prise avec moi, mais pour ne pas que les Potter ou pire, Dumbledore l'apprennent, j'ai donné son apparence à un morceau de mur. Tu ne lui a rien dit j'espère. » susurra Tom.

« Pour qui me prend tu ? Un simple mangemort ? J'ai senti ta magie dans la pièce comme si tu était encore dedans, d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne encore que Dumbledore ne l'ai pas remarqué, enfin bref, tout ce qui te concerne, je le garde pour moi, alors pourquoi j'aurais fait une exception ? » demanda Severus, étonné.

Au même moment, l'elfe qui s'occupait de la petite arriva pour prévenir le Lord que la petite dormait à point fermés et qu'il pouvait l'emmener dans sa nouvelle chambre maintenant. Voldemort accepta et resta dans la chambre pour la regarder dormir quelques minutes, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était désormais père, lui qui avait toujours voulu un ou une héritière.

Quand elle apparut dans son berceau, silencieuse, Tom se retint de faire une danse de la joie et se tourna vers son compagnon qui était comme hypnotisé.

En effet, l'apparence de la petite avait changé quelques heures après avoir accepté Tom comme son père. Severus s'approcha de la petite, la prenant dans ses bras s'en vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande lumière aveuglante fit son apparition, pour disparaître même pas 1 seconde plus tard. Un autre lien venait d'être créé.

« Bon eh bien, Tom, nous sommes désormais ses nouveaux parents il faut croire... » annonça Severus, encore sonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« En effet, faisons en sorte qu'elle devienne une bonne Serpentard, et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de créer des liens avec les plus grandes familles sorcières ? » proposa Tom.

« Quand ? »

« Demain, le plus tôt sera le mieux, je compte faire en sorte qu'elle et Drago deviennent amis, il est quand même le fils de mon filleul, j'aimerais qu'ils s'entendent bien. » précisa Tom.

« Seulement ami ? Ça m'étonne de toi, j'aurais pensé que tu voulais les marier tout de suite. » s'étonna Severus.

« Je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé pour elle avant ses 17 ans, je suis son père maintenant et je compte bien la rendre heureuse. »

« Je sens qu'elle va devenir comme toi.. regarde, elle a déjà ton nez – heureusement – et tes yeux.. J'ai un peu peur pour le caractère. C'est donc sûr qu'elle s'entendra avec lui. » rigola Severus.

« Avec nous deux, de toute façon, elle ne va pas être gâtée niveau caractère. » continua Tom.

Severus reposa Lyne dans le berceau, endormie, et se rendit avec Tom dans leur chambre, voulant se reposer pour le lendemain qui s'annonçait chargé. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans leur lit, se dirent « bonne nuit » et s'endormirent, tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

Au manoir Potter, l'ambiance était toute autre. Après le départ de Severus, Dumbledore avait tenu à rester plus longtemps pour parler aux parents. Il devait à tout prix éclaircir cet événements, car de ce qu'il en savait, jamais personne n'avait réussi à sortir vivant d'un Avada Kedavra... et il ne savait toujours pas si Voldemort était mort ou s'il avait réussi à s'échapper, ce qui était problématique.

Il faisait maintenant les cents pas dans le salon principal des Potter, devant ces derniers qui étaient assis sur leur sofa, avec Harry, dans les bras de Lily, qui continuer à pleurer.

Les pleurs de Harry commençaient peu à peu à énerver les adultes qui essayaient de réfléchir à la situation. Au même moment, Sirius, qui était le parrain de Harry, arriva, paniqué après avoir entendu l'histoire de la bouche d'autres Aurors, après être rentré de mission. Il se tourna rapidement vers Harry, soulagé, mais fut surpris et très inquiet de ne pas voir la petite Lyne qu'il adorait.

Il se tourna donc vers James, son meilleur ami, mais ne vit aucune tristesse sur son visage, juste de la joie. Il se dit donc que la petite devait dormir dans son berceau. Cependant, quand il demanda à Lily s'il pouvait aller voir Lyne, elle lui répondit, sans aucune trace de tristesse, qu'elle était morte pendant l'attaque et que seul son « _magnifique et puissant Harry_ » avait réussi à repousser le sort, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa sœur qui avait péri.

Son visage se décomposa et il commença à relâcher toute sa tristesse et toute sa colère aux Potter qui, eux, n'avaient même pas été atteint par la perte de leur propre enfant.

« Comment ce fait-il que les enfants étaient sans surveillance ! Un elfe, bon sang ! Comment vouliez-vous qu'il les défende ! Vous n'être que des êtres abjectes ! Je ne vous pensez pas comme ça, vous me dégoûter ! Vous venez de perdre votre fille, mais vous rayonnez de joie, comme si vous aviez gagner 1 million de gallions ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous passe par la tête !... » hurla-t-il excédé par l'attitude des Potter, ils n'étaient même pas affectés par ce qu'il leur disait.. « Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. » Fini-t-il en murmurant, encore choqué, en colère par la réaction des parents, et triste par la disparition de la petite, qu'il affectionnait énormément.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, le salua d'un hochement de tête, et parti en transplanant. A la base, il venait prendre des nouvelles des deux petits et des personnes qu'il croyait être ses amis, mais quand il avait entendu la nouvelle, avec cette voix si... joyeuse, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de leur dire leurs quatre vérités.

Il arriva dans son manoir, vide de toute présence humaine, et laissa éclater sa magie qu'il avait trop longtemps contenu. Il s'écroula ensuite de fatigue dans son canapé et se laissa transporter dans son lit par Kreatur, son elfe de maison. Cet elfe avait longtemps été un calvaire, mais il avait réussi à se faire respecter grâce à sa puissance, et aussi, mais personne ne le savais, grâce à la magie noire qu'il maîtrisait extrêmement bien, dû à son éducation de Black.

Il pensa une dernière fois à sa filleule qu'il venait de perdre et s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Il tomba dans un sommeil agité par des cauchemars tous plus terrible les uns que les autres.

Le lendemain, dans le manoir Serpentard, les deux nouveaux parents étaient débordés. En effet, ils avaient décidés, la veille, d'annoncer le résultat de leur petite visite chez les Potter à tout leur alliés, voulant vraiment bien faire dans l'éducation de leur fille, ce qui commençait par sa présentation aux mangemorts. Ils voulaient le meilleur pour elle, après tout, elle allait, après leur victoire sur la lumière, devenir la future Dame des Ténèbres **(1)** , il fallait donc que tous ses hommes connaissent son existence et lui obéissent, comme avec lui ou Severus. Une fois levés, ils avaient donc commencé à s'habiller, le plus richement possible, puis avaient fait de même avec la petite. Ce fût une bataille à la hauteur de leurs espérances car elle se débâtait comme un beau diable.

Une fois tout cela fait, ils descendirent dans le grand salon, là où tout le monde allait se rejoindre, étant donné que ce manoir était le QG des mangemorts. Ils furent d'ailleurs étonnés de voir que la pièce avait déjà été préparée par leurs elfes. Elle était magnifiquement décorée. Le luxe était présent dans chaque centimètres de cette pièce, autant avec les tableaux d'une valeur que personne ne pourrait s'imaginer, qu'avec tout ces magnifiques objets de magie noire, reflétant exactement l'esprit du propriétaire des lieux, mais aussi avec les couleurs, représentant du magnifique vert foncé, avec des broderies argentées. Oui, aux yeux du Lord, tout cela puait le luxe, comme il l'aimait, pour montrer à tout le monde, où il se situer hiérarchiquement.

Il sortit de sa contemplation quand il vit que sa fille n'arrêtait pas de balancer ses bras en direction de Severus, comme si elle voulait qu'il la porte. Il rigola quand Severus s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et maugréa contre « _les sales enfants capricieux_ » quand elle se calma aussitôt.

Ils s'assirent dans deux immenses fauteuils en attendant leurs invités, tout en couvant du regard leur magnifique petite fille.

Au même moment, dans un manoir au sud de l'écosse, un vase se brisa. En effet, Dumbledore, depuis le matin, était énervé. Contre lui-même, pour ne pas réussir à savoir si le Lord était mort ou vivant contre Severus, pour ne pas lui répondre quand il le lui demande et contre les Potter, pour ne pas pouvoir examiner de plus près le petit Harry... Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas manipuler le petit tant que ses parents seraient en vie, car, malheureusement, les Potter connaissaient son penchant pour la manipulation. Ils lui faisaient confiance, certes mais faisaient toujours en sorte de ne pas rester trop longtemps seuls avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans son manoir. Après le départ de Sirius, ils l'avaient, sans remords et sans tact, foutu à la porte, prétextant vouloir rester au calme pour pouvoir relativiser un peu la perte de leur fille, alors que jusque là, ils n'en avaient rien à faire de leur fille.

Mais lui savait que seul le gamin comptait, car il était le seul qui pouvait désormais détruire le Lord Noir. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait, mais la fausse prophétie commençait à se mettre en place.

Du côté des Potter, l'ambiance était largement plus... détendue. Ils avaient entièrement vidé le manoir de tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à leur deuxième enfant mort. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur petit garçon grandisse dans cet atmosphère lourde et noire que représentaient ces souvenirs.

Ils étaient donc en pleins rangement, et en pleine reconstruction de la chambre de Harry, ayant était détruite par Voldemort.

Ils avaient décidé, aussi, de mettre en avant l'exploit de leur fils, histoire de se vanter un peu et surtout, le but caché, d'en mettre pleins les yeux à cette exécrable famille qui se croyait au dessus de tout le monde... les Malfoy. Ils avaient donc prévenu des amies à Lily, des commères, qui s'empressèrent de le dire à leurs copines et ainsi de suite. Il ne fallut que quelques heures avant que la direction de la Gazette des Sorciers ne l'apprenne et ne rédige un immense pavé de fausseté et de mensonges en tout genre sur l'attaque de « _Vous-savez-qui_ », comme le disait Rita dans son article. Cet article faisait d'ailleurs la une, expliquant que les Potter avaient vaillamment combattu Voldemort, qu'ils l'avaient tué et que le petit Harry avait, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la magie, repoussé l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort.

Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de chez eux, le lendemain, qu'ils comprirent l'ampleur de leur acte : ils étaient dorénavant célèbres et adulés, et ils allaient bien en profiter, quitte à donner le mauvais exemple à leur enfant et à le transformer en enfant pourri gâté.

Voldemort se rendis dans ses appartements, dans son manoir, et souffla pour se calmer.. Ces imbéciles l'avaient énervé à s'approcher un peu trop de sa fille. Il savait qu'il avait agit un peu trop .. . comment dire.. brutalement, en lançant le sortilège Doloris à Avery quand celui-ci avait voulu la toucher.. Mais son instinct de père l'avait poussé à agir, et c'était le seul sort qui lui était passé par la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce serait pire s'il continuait. Il entendit alors quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce, ne s'attendant, mais alors pas du tout, à apercevoir Lucius Malfoy.

« Eh bien Tom, que t'arrive-t-il ? .. Est-ce vraiment la fille des Potter ? J'ai toujours su qu'ils avaient un fils, mais jamais une fille. » demanda Lucius.

« Crois-tu que je mens ? » susurra Tom, sur un ton dangereux.

« Voyons, je n'oserais pas, tu me connais, mais en tant qu'ami et filleul, j'estime avoir le droit de connaître l'exacte vérité et pas ce simulacre de mensonge que tu leur as servi. » expliqua Lucius en souriant.

« Comme toujours tu es trop perspicace pour ton bien. » répliqua Tom sur le ton de la rigolade cette fois.

En effet, Lucius avait toujours été un des favoris du Lord, un privilégié, pour la bonne raison que lui et le Lord étaient amis. Le jour de la naissance de Lucius, son père l'avait présenté à Tom, dans le but qu'il soit bien vu du Lord, mais plutôt que de devenir un de ses partisans sans importance, il était devenu un ami précieux, à la joie de son père. Après tout, le père de Lucius, Abraxas, avait choisi le Lord comme parrain pour son fils, il aurait donc été fâcheux qu'ils ne s'entendent pas, ou pire, que Lucius ne devienne qu'un simple pion.

Lucius laissa un petit sourire mélancolique en repensant à cette période de sa vie.

Voldemort lui conta alors toute l'histoire, sans rien oublier, lui laissant ainsi quelques minutes pour réfléchir suite à ses révélations. Ce ne fut que 5 minutes plus tard que Lucius tourna sa tête vers lui et lui dit :

« Félicitation, tu es dans la même galère que moi maintenant ! ».

« C'est vrai, comment va le petit Draco ? » s'enquit Tom.

« Bien, il a le même âge que Lyne, se serait bien qu'ils se côtoient non ? » demanda Lucius.

« En effet, d'ailleurs, je – Non, nous voulions, avec Severus, te demander d'être le parrain de Lyne, tu es le seul à qui je confierais sa vie, sans compter Sev' bien sûr. » annonça Tom.

« J'accepte avec plaisir, et laisse moi confier cette tâche à Severus pour mon fils, si cela ne te dérange pas, comme tu es recherché, je ne voudrais pas que ça influe sur le comportement du petit. » expliqua Lucius.

« Je comprends ne t'en fais pas, et Severus acceptera avec joie, je lui en parlerais tout à l'heure. »

« Ok, je vais y aller maintenant, si je laisse Cissy seule avec le petit trop longtemps, elle va me reprocher de ne pas vouloir m'en occuper. » se plaignit Lucius.

C'est sur cette dernière parole qu'il partit, non sans un petit signe de tête pour dire « au revoir » à Tom.

Voldemort, après cette petite discussion, alla dans sa chambre, s'allonger pour se reposer un peu. 5 minutes plus tard, Severus vint le rejoindre. Tom lui raconta toute sa conversation avec le chef de la famille Malfoy. Severus accepta avec joie le rôle qui lui était confié et se coucha à son tour.

« Au fait, Tom, t'étais au courant que tu es officiellement mort ? » murmura Severus.

« De quoi ?! » demanda Tom, se relevant en position assise dans leur lit.

« La Gazette a publié un article disant que les Potter « ont combattu vaillamment Vous-savez-qui » et que leur fils a « pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de la magie repousser un sort de mort », pour citer les conneries de la Gazette. » raconta Severus, non sans une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

« Je vais vraiment les tuer... » annonça Tom, tout en commençant à s'endormir. Il traiterait cette histoire plus tard.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, relativement calmes, enfin, au moins pour une personne... Ils ne savaient pas encore que leur vie allait totalement basculée quelques années plus tard.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **(1) : J'ai voulu mettre le féminin de Seigneur, pour le futur rôle de Lyne, mais j'ai trouvé que ça, je trouvais que ça faisait un peu bizarre mais mon frère m'a assurer le contraire, dite moi si vous trouvez mieux ou si c'est bien comme ça.**

 **Alors voilà le chapitre 1, le 2 mettra un peu de temps à sortir mais je ferais le plus vite possible sans bâcler, promis.**

 **Reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **~RAR~**

 **Lyxie** : je suis contente que la fic te plaise et puis, bah, pour savoir comment sera la suite, il faut lire et attendre mdr.

 **tsumy-malnewca** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis rassurée :D

Et je voulais remercier aussi, tout de même, toutes les personnes qui la lisent, toutes celles qui la suivent et la mettent en favoris.

Je voulais vous préciser aussi que, dans ce chapitre, je compte aller droit à l'essentiel, donc avancer un peu dans le temps par rapport au chapitre précédent, parce que je n'ai pas trop envie de m'attarder sur les enfants quand ils sont bébés, je vais tout de même résumer comment s'est passé leur enfance, mais pas en la « vivant ».

Je voulais m'excuser de mon grand retard pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire à cause de mon anniversaire à préparer, et... J'ai eu aussi quelques pannes d'inspiration mdr. En tout cas, je l'ai fini maintenant, Je vous laisse lire. :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _« Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, relativement calmes, enfin, au moins pour une personne... Ils ne savaient pas encore que leur vie allait totalement basculée quelques années plus tard »._

Cinq années s'étaient passées depuis l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres chez les Potter, et donc, depuis l'enlèvement de Lyne. Cinq ans qu'elle était élevée comme une bonne Sang-Pur. Et surtout, cinq ans qu'elle était chouchoutée et aimée par ses pères et ses amis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait élargit son cercle intérieur, intégrant aussi maintenant les Zabini, les Nott, et les Parkinson.

La petite avait donc maintenant six ans et respirait la joie de vivre. Elle avait reçu une éducation digne de son rang et était respectée de tout le monde. Les enfants du cercle étaient tout le temps ensemble et ne se séparaient presque jamais, juste pour dormir, et encore, il n'était pas impossible de retrouver, par exemple, le petit Zabini chez les Malfoy ou encore la petite Jedusor-Rogue chez les Nott.

Aujourd'hui, c'était d'ailleurs son anniversaire, le jour de ses six ans. Elle était très excitée et n'arrêtait pas de courir partout en rigolant. Enfin bref, la journée commençait très bien. Elle était allée réveiller ses parents en hurlant, puis, était partie s'habiller toute seule « comme une grande » comme lui disait son elfe de maison Rubi, et enfin était allée déjeuner dans la grande véranda, au soleil. Elle avait hâte que ses amis arrivent pour pouvoir jouer avec eux, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait une image à tenir malgré tout.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, donc vers 13h, que ses amis arrivèrent, la tête haute, montrant par là toute leur éducation de Sang-Pur. Une fois les parents partis pour parler affaires, les enfants, surveillés par des elfes de maison, se sautèrent dans les bras, s'enlaçant comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils souhaitèrent tous un bon anniversaire à Lyne, puis coururent jusque dans la grande salle de jeu juxtaposant la chambre de la petite.

« Alors Lyne, tu vas avoir quoi pour ton anniversaire ? T'as enfin le même âge que moi et Pans' !» demanda Draco.

« Je sais pas, ils ont rien voulu me dire... » bouda Lyne.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, ce n'est pas digne de ton rang » dit Blaise, imitant Severus, voulant se moquer gentillement de son amie.

« Peut-être, mais je suis mignonne comme ça ! » renchérit Lyne, faisant rire tous ses amis.

Ils jouèrent pendant presque deux heures maintenant, à lancer des sorts pour de faux, et même à imiter leurs parents, ce qui les fit bien rire quand vint le tour de Lyne d'imiter son père, Tom Jedusor car celle-ci l'avait imiter quand il se rendait dans les cachots pour « interroger » un prisonnier. Ce ne fut qu'à 16h que les parents les appelèrent pour goûter. Ils se rendirent tous, en courant dans les escaliers, jusque dans le petit salon, aménager exceptionnellement comme une salle de fête. Des banderoles, avec écrit « bon anniversaire Lyne », étaient accrochées sur le mur en face de l'entrée, pour que les enfant la voient, les cadeaux juste en dessous.

Il devait y en avoir au moins une bonne vingtaine et tous purent voir un grand sourire illuminer le visage de l'enfant et ses beaux yeux rouges sang scintiller.

En effet, du haut de ses six ans, la petite avait réussi à hériter de ses deux parents : elle possédait deux yeux rouges sang, comme Tom, ainsi que son nez fin et droit, alors que ses cheveux étaient longs, soyeux et noirs, comme ceux de son père Severus. Elle adoptait une posture droite et sur d'elle grâce à son éducation très stricte, mais qu'elle ne regrettait pour rien au monde.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Narcissa, la mère de Draco, qui leur proposait une part de gâteaux à la fraise. Les enfants se jetèrent dessus, de même que certains adultes tels que Lucius ou encore Théodore Nott Sr.

Dans un tout autre coin de l'Angleterre se trouvait un autre petit qui fêtait lui aussi ses six ans. Il s'agissait bien évidemment du petit Harry Potter, le Survivant, ou encore leur futur Sauveur. Sa mère, Lily Potter née Evans, était déjà en train de préparer le grand salon en salle de réception pour accueillir les « invités » de son fils. En effet, elle avait envoyé, sans l'accord de son fils bien sûr, des invitations aux plus grandes familles sorcières, dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir dans la société, malgré son statut de Née de moldu. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par son fils, l'air triste devant elle.

« Maman... » pleurnicha le petit, se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? » demanda Lily, inquiète.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent.. ! Je veux juste Ron moi, c'est mon seul vrai ami ! » déclara Harry, du haut de ses six ans.

« Mais voyons mon ange, tu as pleins d'amis ! Et ils arrivent bientôt en plus, va te rincer le visage, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te voient comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » répondis Lily, sur d'elle.

« C'est pas mes amis ! C'est les tiens ! Et c'est pas juste ! Ils viennent jamais en plus ! » hurla le petit garçon en courant pleurer dans sa chambre.

Lily le regarda partir, ne comprenant pas son fils. Elle faisait tout cela pour lui, pour qu'il ait une bonne place dans la société. Elle sentait qu'ils viendraient cette fois, que voulait-il de plus ? Ron ? Bien sur que non, il ne venait pas d'une grande famille et en plus ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois sur le chemin de traverse, dans l'animalerie quand elle lui avait acheté un chaton. Elle ne voyait pas comment ils avaient pu devenir amis. Après tout, pour elle, son fils n'avait besoin que d'amis riches et bien vus dans le monde sorcier.

Étant perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son mari qui la fixait bizarrement. Celui-ci pensait que sa femme avait bien changée. En effet, durant l'époque de Poudlard, elle était une jeune fille épanouie, aimante et chaleureuse, celle qui l'avait séduit, et pas cette femme froide et cherchant le pouvoir et la gloire qu'elle était devenue malgré lui. Elle n'était plus la femme dont il était tombé amoureux des années auparavant. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'une fois que l'on a goûté au pouvoir et à la gloire, on ne peut plus s'en passer ? Et bien c'était le cas de sa femme le jour où leur fils était devenu célèbre contre sa volonté. Et à cet instant, il plaignit son fils.

Il se décida enfin a intervenir, quelques minutes de réflexion plus tard, en faveur de son fils, ne voulant pas abriter d'anciens mangemorts dans le manoir ancestrale des Potter.

« Lily chéri, il vaudrait mieux écouter Harry, c'est son anniversaire après tout, on lui doit bien ça. » plaida James.

« Mais enfin ! James ! Que vont penser ces familles si elles ne sont pas invitées à l'anniversaire du Survivant ? Elles pourraient croire que nous ne voulons pas les voir chez nous ! » accusa Lily.

« Et c'est le cas pour moi Lily. Je ne veux pas voir de mangemorts chez moi, et encore moins qu'ils côtoient mon fils ! » déclara James, la colère commençant à monter.

« Anciens mangemorts mon chéri, ils ont été innocentés, souviens toi. »

« Cela ne change rien, et rappelle toi que les invitations des années passées ont toutes été refusées, qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'ils accepteront cette année ? Abandonne et fait plaisir à ton fils pour une fois. » Annonça James, se contrôlant au maximum.

Il vit le visage de sa femme se fermer à cette remarque. Elle se retourna, visiblement excédée par l'attitude de son mari, et claqua la porte de la volière, prête à envoyer une invitation à la famille Weasley, comme le souhaitait son fils, mais à contre-coeur.

James monta dans la chambre de son fils en soupirant, fatigué par l'attitude de sa femme.

« Harry, mon garçon, viens là. » appela James.

« Quoi ? » demanda le garçon, persuadé que son père défendrait sa mère.

« J'ai parlé à ta mère, et Ron sera invité » annonça James. « Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. » continua James, en faisant signe à son fils de se taire. « Il sera invité, et les autres, comme d'habitude, ne viendront pas, ok ? C'est ton anniversaire et sache que je n'approuve pas les choix de ta mère aujourd'hui. » termina James.

« Pourquoi elle fait toujours ça ? Moi à son anniversaire, je choisi pas ses invités... Papa.. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sert de... de ce que j'ai fais, ...pour être célèbre... C'est pas vrai hein ? Maman elle m'aime hein ? » demanda le petit garçon, au bord des larmes.

« Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime mon bébé, sauf qu'elle s'est un peu perdue, et c'est notre devoir de l'aider à se reprendre. » déclara James.

Il éclata de rire quelques secondes plus tard, quand il vit l'expression déterminée et naïve qui avait prit place sur le visage de son fils. Il était tellement mignon ainsi et il se prit même à prier pour que son fils ne change pas en grandissant.

Lily les appela ensuite pour les prévenir que Ron était arrivé, avec toute sa famille, et donc que la petite fête pouvait commencer. Bien sûr, elle était déçue que les autres invités aient encore rejeté son invitation, mais peu importe, elle réessayerait les années suivantes, en attendant, les cadeaux de son fils ne pouvaient pas attendre.

Lyne, de son côté, venait de finir son énorme part de gâteau à la fraise. Elle avait réussi à s'en mettre plein sur la figure, tout en restant digne, faisant bien rire ses amis, tout aussi sales qu'elle.

« Aller les enfants ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux! » appela Narcissa, heureuse de s'occuper des petits garnements.

« Oui ! » hurlèrent les enfants, surtout Lyne, impatients de connaître les cadeaux.

Ils se ruèrent sur les paquets, ayant été nettoyer par leurs parents avant, poussant ces derniers par la même occasion, et regardèrent Lyne ouvrir le cadeau de la part de Lucius.

Il s'agissait d'un énorme livre noir, avec juste les mots « Magie Noire » écrits en argent sur la couverture. Lyne eut un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, totalement heureuse. En effet, elle avait demandé un jour à son parrain si elle pourrait le lire quand elle saurait le faire, et maintenant, il le lui avait offert.

Elle ouvrit ensuite un paquet que lui tendait la mère de Blaise. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet enchanté.

« Il a pour fonction de toujours te protéger quand tu en as vraiment besoin, garde le toujours sur toi. » déclara Mme Zabini.

« Je le met tout de suite alors ! » répondis la petite avec un grand sourire.

Elle enfila le bracelet noir et vert, épais de 5 centimètres au moins, et se tourna ensuite vers Severus qui lui tendait une grosse boite en bois avec des trous sur le dessus.

« Tiens, mais tiens le bien, et fait très attention. » dit Severus en regardant sa fille très sérieusement.

« Oui papa... T'inquiète pas, je gère ! » annonça Lyne en montrant son pouce levé.

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur... » répondis Severus de façon à ce que seuls les adultes entendent.

La petite posa la boite sur la table avec attention et lenteur, histoire de montrer à son père qu'elle savait faire attention, et l'ouvrit. Elle se recula d'un pas, sous le choque, puis hurla de joie et alla embrasser son père de toutes ses forces. Son père, ou ses pères, elle ne savait pas, lui avaient offert un serpent, animal qu'elle rêvait d'avoir depuis qu'elle avait vu Nagini, le serpent de son père Tom.

Elle se retourna vers la boite, sous les regards interloqués de ses amis et de leurs parents et sortit le petit être, encore endormi.

« Regardez ! J'ai un serpent ! Il est trop beau ! » s'extasia Lyne en le montrant à tout le monde.

« Ouah ! La chance ! Papa, est ce que je pourrais en avoir un moi aussi ? Dit ? Dit ! » demanda Draco à son père.

« Nous verrons, mais pas pour l'instant. Profite de celui de Lyne, si elle accepte bien entendu » répondis Lucius, amusé par la réaction de son fils. Tout le monde le croyait pourri gâté, mais il n'y avait que dans ces moments qu'il demandait quelque chose, et il était rare que Lucius cède aux caprices de son fils... Sauf pour quelques exceptions.

Il se retourna vers son fils.. qui avait disparu, comme le reste des enfants. Ils étaient sûrement partis dans la chambre de Lyne pour s'y amuser avec le serpent.

« Ces enfants vont le tuer, pauvre bête.. » s'amusa Théodore Nott Sr.

« On ne croirait pas, mais Lyne sait prendre soin de ce qui lui appartient. Je suis sûr que l'enfant de Nagini est entre de bonnes mains. » annonça Tom.

« C'est l'enfant de ton serpent ? Je pensait que tu l'avais acheter dans l'animalerie. » déclara Narcissa, un peu surprise. « D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que ta fille pense pareil. » continua Narcissa, sur le ton de la rigolade.

Un énorme bruit retentit dans la secondes, et 4 petites têtes déconfites apparurent dans le salon. Les enfants avaient l'air embarrassés et assez apeurés.

« Désolé papa, j'ai pas fait exprès.. » commença Lyne, les larmes commençant à monter.

« Que s'est-il passé jeune fille ? » demanda Tom, le ton dur.

« Je.. Je voulais attraper le bac en verre.. que.. que tu m'avais donné.. et.. et j'ai.. j'ai fais tombé l'étagère... » répondis Lyne, les larmes ayant coulés sur son beau visage.

Les autres enfants n'en menaient pas large, voulant soutenir leur amie coûte que coûte.

« Bien, dans ce cas, Lyne, pour te punir de ton inconscience, je te prive de tes autres cadeaux. » annonça Tom.

« … D'accord père. » répondis Lyne, se retenant de faire une remarque sur cette punition.

« Je n'en attendait pas moins. Maintenant, il commence à se faire tard, et tu n'as que 6 ans. Nous allons bientôt dîner, et tu ira au lit après. Entendu ? » Il n'attendis pas de réponse et se tourna vers ses invités. « Merci à vous d'être venus. Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps cependant, il est déjà 19 heures, et nous avons nos propres préoccupation n'est-ce pas ? » continua Tom.

« Bien évidemment Tom, nous allions nous en aller de toute manière. Merci à vous de nous avoir invité, et encore bon anniversaire Lyne. » La petite répondit à son parrain et celui-ci se tourna vers son fils. « Viens Draco, tu la verras plus tard. »

« Hum ! J'arrive ! » Il se tourna vers Lyne, et, comme tous les autres enfants, lui fis un bisou sur la joue et lui fit un énorme câlin de soutient. « A bientôt Lyne. »

Les Malfoy partirent en premiers, suivis des Zabini, des Nott et enfin des Parkinson.

Les Jedusor-Rogue, eux, commencèrent à manger quelques minutes plus tard, envoyant ensuite la petite Lyne au lit, après s'être doucher et brosser les dents. Son serpent se lova contre elle après avoir escalader le lit. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux comme ça, sous le regard attendrit des parents.

Ron venait d'arriver chez les Potter, et la seule pensée qu'il eut en voyant le manoir fut _Wow._

Il se posta devant la porte d'entrée avec le reste de sa famille, qui comptait ses parents : Molly et Arthur Weasley et ses frères et sa sœur : Fred, Georges, Percy, Bill et Ginny, Charlie, le plus grand étant partit en Roumanie l'année d'avant pour aller vivre avec des dragons ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'avait pas très bien compris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme, sûrement la mère de Harry, vint leur ouvrir, les faisant entrer.

« Attendez dans le petit salon, je vais appeler les hommes. » fit-elle en essayer de glisser une pointe d'humour qui, manifestement, ne faisait rire qu'elle.

Ah... Ces prolétaires ne savaient même pas reconnaître de l'humour quand ils en avaient juste devant leurs yeux. Merlin, qu'avait-elle mal fait dans l'éducation de son fils pour qu'il copine avec ces gens...

Elle arriva dans le « petit salon » avec James, tout sourire, et Harry, déterminé pour on ne savait quelle raison. Ils s'approchèrent des invités tout en les saluant et en les escortant jusqu'au grand salon, spécialement préparé pour l'anniversaire de Harry.

Les deux petits garçons, Ron et Harry, s'éloignèrent des adultes et repartirent dans le petit salon pour jouer tranquillement, sans être dérangés par les parents ou encore par le reste de la famille de Ron.

« Ouah Harry ! Ton manoir est énorme ! T'avais pas menti à la boutique d'animaux ! » s'extasia Ron, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Hum ! On joue à quoi ? » proposa Harry.

« A la bataille explosive ! Ou aux échecs ! Je suis imbattable ! Mon grand frère Charlie m'a appris à y jouer ! Et même que je l'ai battu deux fois ! » commença Ron en balançant ses bras un peu partout pour imager ses paroles.

« Ouah ! T'es trop fort ! Tu m'apprends ? » demanda Harry, émerveillé.

« Bien sûr ! »

Les deux garçons s'amusèrent donc pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, avant que Lily ne les appelle pour manger le gâteau et ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils coururent jusque dans le grand salon en rigolant, sous le regard attendrit de leurs parents et se jetèrent sur le gâteau au chocolat commandé le matin même.

Une fois le gâteau fini et les enfants devenus de plus en plus impatients, donc, à 17h, Lily appela Harry pour qu'il puisse ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Au départ, elle comptait montrer tout son argent aux Weasley pour les défendre de revenir, mais, avoir passé du temps en leur compagnie les avaient rapprochés, et c'était donc sous leurs regards amusés et complices que Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux, peu nombreux, mais au combien précieux pour lui.

Il découvrit alors deux livres expliquant la magie blanche et son fonctionnement de la part de son père, un magnifique balais, le dernier sortit, de la part de sa mère, et une magnifique chouette, blanche comme la neige avec des tâches noires comme les ténèbres, venant des Weasley.

Bien entendu, il les remercia de tout son cœur, puis repartit jouer avec Ron aux échecs et aux cartes. Molly les regarda partir, tout en rigolant de leur joie de vivre, avec Lily.

« Ils sont tellement mignons, tu ne trouve pas ? » demanda Molly sur le ton de la conversation.

« Si, évidemment. D'ailleurs, Ron a le même âge que Harry non ? » répliqua Lily.

« C'est ça. Il a eu 6 ans i mois, le 1er Mars. »

« Ils entrerons ensemble à Poudlard dans ce cas. J'ai hâte. »

« Moi aussi, j'espère qu'ils seront tous les deux à Griffondor. Toute la famille Weasley est allée à Griffondor, depuis la première génération. »

« Pareil du côté des Potter, il n'y a donc aucun risque là dessus, encore que Harry pourrait se retrouver à Serdaigle, il adore lire, il tient ça de moi. » se venta Lily.

« J'espère en tout cas qu'ils n'iront pas à Serpentard. » murmura Molly, inquiète.

« Je ne pense pas. Mais nous verrons bien. »

La journée se passa assez vite après ça. Les enfants avaient finit par s'endormir, enfin, tous sauf les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, qui eux continuaient à préparer des farces contres leurs frères et sœur ou contre leurs parents. Lily et Molly allèrent réveiller le reste des enfants Weasley, tout ça dans le calme le plus total. Une fois cela fait, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cheminée, dirent au revoir aux Potter et rentrèrent chez eux.

Les Potter, eux, dînèrent dans les alentours de 20 heures 30, puis couchèrent leur petit garçon dans son lit, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Ils le regardèrent pendant encore une minute avant de se coucher à leur tour et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Les années passaient vraiment très vite, et aucune de ces deux familles ne virent arriver le moment qu'ils redoutaient le plus : la rentrée à Poudlard, et tout le lot d'ennui que cela allait causer.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Bon voilà le chapitre!**

 **Donc comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura aussi plu.**

 **On se revoit au prochaiin! :D**


	4. Chapitre 3

**JE M'EXCUSE POUR MON RETARD PLUS QU'INACCEPTABLE. Alors voilà, je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps entre le chapitre deux et celui là, cependant, j'ai une raison.. En fait, je viens de commencer la fac, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habituer aux horaires. Aussi, j'avoue que j'ai eu aussi un peu de mal avec l'inspiration. Mais maintenant, le voilà enfin ! Le chapitre tant attendu !**

 **Sinon...,**

 **J'ai vu que le deuxième vous avez bien plu, et j'en suis ravie.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous dire, comme j'ai eu une remarque dessus : j'ai avancé dans le temps dans le chapitre deux, uniquement parce que je pensais que ça ferait peut être trop long de détailler toute l'enfance des enfants depuis leur naissance jusqu'à la rentrée. J'ai envie de faire durer cette fanfiction, mais y'a des limites je pense. Aussi, je pense avoir bien réussi si j'en crois les commentaires que j'ai eu mdr.**

 **J'vous adore tous de me soutenir comme ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, et... bonne lecture !:D**

 **Réponse aux reviews (pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre par message.)**

 **Lyxie : Alors, je ne sais pas trop si j'avais été compréhensible, mais en gros, Tom et Severus ont tout expliqué à Lyne sur sa vraie famille, et ses amis aussi sont au courant, mais il me semble l'avoir sous entendu dans le chapitre d'avant. J'irais relire, et si ce n'est pas fait, je le rajouterai. Sinon, la rencontre entre les deux familles ne se fera pas encore, mais entre les deux jumeaux, ça commence enfin, pour ton plus grand plaisir j'espère. Et encore merci pour ton commentaire.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 :**

C'était une journée chargée qui s'annonçait aujourd'hui. En effet, cela faisait au moins plus d'une heure que toute la famille Jedusor-Rogue courrait un peu partout dans le manoir à la recherche d'éventuels objets que leur fille aurait oublié pour aller à Poudlard.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que la petite avait été adoptée par le Lord Noir, et maintenant, c'était le moment pour lui de la laisser partir, le temps d'une année, dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, malheureusement dirigée par le plus médiocre des directeurs, d'après Tom en tout cas. En effet, on pouvait facilement remarquer que Lord Voldemort avait une dent contre le symbole de la « Lumière ».

Enfin, Tom décida de ne pas revenir sur ce sujet, même si c'était dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un schizophrène avec toutes ces expressions faciales qui passaient sur son visage. Déjà qu'il passait pour un psychopathe la plupart du temps et devant presque toute la population sorcière, il n'allait quand même pas leur rajouter une autre raison de le détester.

Il allait recommencer à chercher d'éventuels objets oubliés quand sa fille se posta devant lui avec sa valise correctement fermée et son petit sourire hautain en prime.

« C'est bon père, j'ai tout. » annonça la petite tout en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

« Bien, allons-y alors, Severus est déjà à Poudlard. » répondit Tom, fier du visage qu'affichait sa fille.

Il transplana donc avec sa fille sur le quai de la gare, prenant bien soin de ne pas révéler son visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache que le Lord Noir avait une enfant, sinon tous ses plans tomberaient à l'eau.

Lyne se retourna vers son père, lui souriant avec retenue, puis s'avança vers le train qui commençait à siffler. Le Lord regarda sa fille partir, fier, puis s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonie.

000

Lyne rentra dans le train, sans s'occuper de ses bagages qui allèrent se ranger dans le train toutes seules, sans aide. Elle s'élança dans le couloir du train, droite, le port altier, comme l'éducation des Sang-Pur le souhaitait.

Elle repéra assez vite le compartiment où s'était réfugiés ses amis d'enfance. Elle rentra alors, faisant ruminer Draco qui n'appréciait pas de se faire surprendre comme ça. Elle sourit tranquillement puis alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Théo, dans le plus grand calme. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, soudain aussi rouge que l'emblème de la maison ennemie. Il se re-concentra sur son livre de potions des deuxièmes années, bien qu'étant en première année. La jeune fille, ayant remarqué la réaction de son amie, sourit doucement, contente d'elle.

« Alors Lyne, tu penses aller à Serpentard ? » demanda Pansy, souriante.

« Bien sûr, quelle question, je suis une Jedusor-Rogue, descendante indirecte de Serpentard, élevée par les plus grands Serpentards encore vivant.. Il est évident que je finirais dans la plus grande maison de Poudlard. » répondis Lyne, fière.

Théo la fixa, émerveillé, puis retourna à sa lecture. Ce petit geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses amis, qui souriaient avec entente. Après tout, leur âge ne correspondaient pas à leur personnalité.

Le voyage jusque Poudlard se termina sans accroches. Les enfants avaient revêtus leur uniforme et patientaient maintenant devant le train. Ils virent alors un demi géant arriver vers eux.

000

« Les premières années ! Suivaient moi ! » cria-t-il, impressionnant tous les élèves, enfin, presque tous les élèves.

Lyne et le reste de ses amis le regardèrent avec dégoût. Depuis quand ces créatures avaient le droit d'enseigner.. Enfin bref, ils le suivirent, ne voulant pas rentrer tous seuls. Ils prirent place dans une barque, ne laissant le temps à personne de se joindre à eux. Ils regardèrent alors le décors autour d'eux.

Devant eux se dressait le château dans toute sa splendeur. Il faisait nuit, mais les mur éclairés magiquement donnaient un air solennel au moment. Ils approchaient de plus en plus. Lyne et Pansy s'extasiaient devant les sirènes qui tiraient leur barque, deux si elles avaient bien vu, pendant que les garçons, eux, essayaient tant bien que mal de rester neutre devant ce décor plus que magnifique.

Les barques s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la terre ferme, les sirènes repartant chez elles. Ils suivirent ensuite les autres enfants jusque dans l'entrée où une vieille femme les attendait, le visage grave.

000

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall, je suis votre professeur de Métamorphose. Je vais bientôt vous faire entrer dans la grande salle. Alors veuillez rester calme pendant que je termine certains préparatifs. » déclara la vieille dame.

Lyne regarda ses amis, étonnée qu'on les fasse attendre ainsi. Draco sourit devant l'impatience de son amie, puis retourna son attention vers deux personnes discutant. Son sourire s'élargit quand il reconnut les personnes devant lui.

« Alors comme ça c'est vrai, Harry Potter rentre aussi à Poudlard cette année ? » déclara-t-il, tout en regardant son amie.

Cette dernière venait de tourner son regard vers son frère, l'analysant dans les moindres détails... Il paraissait évident qu'il ne manquait de rien.. Ce fait la rendis encore plus amère.

« Draco. » dit-elle, regardant son ami, ne laissant aucune expressions peindre son visage.

« Je t'en pris, Lyne, vas y. Fais nous grâce de ta répartie. » répondit-il, naturellement.

Lyne s'approcha des deux garçons, ses amis derrière elle, alors que Draco se positionnait à côté d'elle.

« Harry Potter.. intéressant. Survivant du Lord Noir, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.. surtout avec les... amis, que tu te traîne. » annonça-t-elle, faisant enrager son frère.

« Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça ! » cria-t-il, sans retenue.

« Hm, aucune éducation... c'est déplorable. » continua-t-elle.

« Ferme là ! Et puis t'es qui toi d'abords ? » cria un rouquin.

« Un rouquin, et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley » énonça Draco, d'un ton rempli de dégoût. « Tu ne devrait pas t'adresser ainsi à des personnes clairement supérieures à toi, mais qu'elle éducation as-tu reçu.. si éducation il y a eu bien entendu.. » continua-t-il sous les rires de ses amis et de quelques autres élèves.

La vieille McGonagall arriva à ce moment, rouspétant Weasley et Potter. Lyne rigola discrètement, s'attirant des regards noirs de la parts des deux garçons, ainsi que des regards amusés de ses amis.

« Maintenant, vous allez tous rentrer dans la grande salle et vous postez devant l'estrade. » déclara-t-elle, leur ouvrant le chemin.

000

Les premières années rentrèrent sous les exclamations émerveillées de certains élèves. Les autres années rigolèrent, se moquant des petits qui rentraient, omettant le fait qu'ils étaient exactement pareil à leur place. La professeure se positionna sur l'estrade et expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école. La chanson de Poudlard, grotesque selon le petit groupe de Sang-pur, suivit, chanter par presque toutes les maisons. En effet, les Griffondors étaient les plus bruyant, riant pendant la chanson, dansant aussi pour quelques uns. Ensuite venaient les Poufsouffles, chantant la chanson en rythme avec les chœurs. Alors que les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, eux, ne participaient pas à cette mascarade. Le petit groupe de Sang-pur les imita et restait calme, attendant patiemment, pour certains, la répartition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chanson enfin finie, le répartition commençait enfin sous les murmures angoissés de certains.

Ils commencèrent par une certaine Hermione Granger, sûrement une Née de Moldu vu son nom. Elle fut appelée à Griffondors, contente, puis vint le tour d'un autre élève, puis encore un, et ainsi de suite.

« Harry Potter ! » cria McGonagall.

Le nommé s'avança vers le choixpeau, s'installant sur le tabouret.

 _« Que voilà, le jeune survivant.. Voyons voir, où vais-je te mettre... Après tout, tes parents étaient tous deux chez Griffondors.. Mais tu as les qualités d'un Serpentard... » commença à déblatérer le choixpeau dans l'esprit du jeune homme._

 _« Pas Serpentard, je vous en prie.. » supplia le jeune homme._

 _« Bien, cela est ton choix, mais je continue de penser que Serpentard te conviendrait mieux.. Ne viens pas te plaindre dans quelques temps, tu as fais ton choix, et tu assume. » déclara-t-il._

Griffondors fut alors annoncé pour lui. Il rejoignit Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami, à la table des rouges et ors sous les applaudissements de sa maison.

Les noms continuèrent de défiler, annonçant bientôt le jeune Malfoy, envoyé sans surprise à Serpentard, sous les applaudissements mesurés de sa maison.

« Lyne Rogue ! »

Gros silence. Plus personne n'osait parler, sauf les premières années qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce changement d'atmosphère. Toutes les autres années, même les Serpentard, la regardaient comme si elle était un mirage.

Des chuchotements retentirent autour d'elle, pendant qu'elle remontait l'allée d'un pas mesuré, le port toujours altier, comme l'avaient éduqué ses pères.

Elle s'assit avec grâce sur le tabouret, non sans avoir sourit discrètement à son père assis à la table des professeurs.

 _« Eh bien, que de surprises ce soir... Déjà le jeune survivant, voilà maintenant sa sœur sous un faux nom.. dois-je en conclure que ton identité doit rester secrète ? » demanda-t-il, amusé._

 _« En effet, cela serait préférable.. Je suis une Jedusor-Rogue, pas une Potter, Merlin m'en préserve. Cependant, le nom Jedusor ne doit pas se faire savoir, est-ce clair ? » menaça Lyne, laissant échapper un peu de magie dans son esprit._

 _« Entendu, cela promet d'être très intéressant, je ne vais quand même pas laisser passer une occasion de m'amuser un peu. Vois-tu, je m'ennuie beaucoup ici, personne à qui parler, enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler.. un peu de divertissement ne fera pas de mal, jeune fille. Bien, alors, Serpentard, sans surprise. » déclara le choixpeau, amusé._

Le nom Serpentard résonna dans toute la salle devenue silencieuse. Seulement deux minutes étaient passées pendant la petite discussion mentale. Elle alla s'installer à côté de son meilleur ami, lui racontant discrètement tout ce qu'il s'était dit dans sa tête.

Les noms continuèrent de défiler, envoyant, encore une fois sans surprise, Pansy et Blaise chez Serpentard.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors, faisant taire toutes les personnes qui parlaient.

« Bien, pour commencer, bienvenue, aussi bien aux anciens qu'aux nouveaux élèves. Je tiens à rappeler, pour les anciens, que le couloir du troisième étage est toujours interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.. » déclara-t-il, laissant les premières années, à certaines exceptions, terrifiées, sous le regard réprobateur de la professeure de Métamorphose. « Aussi, dans le même esprit, la forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite, n'est-ce pas messieurs Weasley ? » demanda Albus, son regard pétillant.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, faussement désabusés, faisant rire leur maison.

« Maintenant, » continua le directeur, « je vous laisse à votre repas, que l'appétit soit avec vous ! »

Il claqua dans ses mains et les assiettes apparurent sur les tables, faisant soupirer d'émerveillement les nouveaux élèves, enfin, surtout les Nés de Moldu.

La table des Serpentard commença à manger, tout en discutant, laissant les nouveaux entre eux.

« Lyne, il faut que nous soyons dans la même chambre. » annonça Pansy, surexcitée.

« Évidemment, et si ce n'est pas possible, on aura qu'à virer des filles de la chambre. De toute manière, il est totalement exclu que je partage ma chambre avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Mon père s'arrangera pour me faire plaisir, j'espère. » déclara-t-elle, un soupçon de de contentement visible dans ses yeux.

Elle tourna la tête vers son père, croisant son regard, et activa la Legilimencie. Son père la laissa entrer, commençant un longue discussion avec sa fille.

 _« Alors Lyne, Serpentard, je suis fier de toi, et Tom aussi. » commença-t-il._

 _« Tu lui as déjà dit ? Tu ne perds pas de temps à ce que je vois papa. » répondit-t-elle, son ton trahissant son amusement. « Au fait, est ce que je pourrait, enfin Pans' et moi, avoir une chambre rien que pour nous, je ne veux pas me mélanger avec des inconnues. » demanda-t-elle, confiante._

 _« Bien sur, tout à déjà été préparer pour vous. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour agir. » répondit-t-il, un petit sourire en coin. « Bon, retourne avec tes amis, vous allez bientôt descendre dans vos dortoirs. »_

Elle sortir de la tête de son père, malgré tout heureuse de cette petite discussion avec son père.

« C'est bon Pans', c'est arrangé, on a notre chambre. Et c'est pareil pour vous les gars. Et je soupçonne mon père de nous avoir arranger un passage entre nos chambres... On vérifiera. »

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent en silence, puis se levèrent, rejoignant les élèves de leur maison.

Lyne continuait de parler avec Théo tout en marchant dans les couloirs. Elle s'accrochait à son bras tout en lui demandant de se mettre à côté d'elle dans les cours. Le jeune homme rougissait, gêné de se retrouver aussi près de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux, malgré son jeune âge. La plupart des enfants de son âge vivaient des petites amourettes d'enfances, tandis que lui, il savait que c'était plus que ça, il le ressentait. Il se rapprocha discrètement de la jeune fille, tout en acceptant sa demande.

000

Du côté du jeune Potter, tout n'était pas aussi « rose » que chez sa sœur.

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas les laisser te parler comme ça ! Ce ne sont que des sales serpents! » commençait Ron, encore énervé de la façon dont Malfoy et … Rogue, leur avaient parlé.

« Ron, je ne compte pas leur répondre, je ne voudrais pas m'abaisser à leur niveau. » répondit Harry, peu sûr de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron était aussi énervé, Malfoy et sa bande n'étaient que des enfants, comme eux, avec la langue trop pendue, rien d'étonnant en soi. De plus, ce sont des Sang-pur, ce qui explique qu'ils se sentaient supérieurs à eux dans le couloir.. Il ne voyait aucune raison de leur en vouloir.. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas expliquer cela à son ami aux idées arrêtées.

« Mais ils nous ont humilié Harry ! »

« Non, ils n'ont rien dit d'humiliant pour moi Ron, seul toi a été humilié. C'est navrant, mais je ne me mettrais pas toute une maison à dos juste pour une pique lancée par un enfant. C'est ce que m'a appris mon éducation, et je compte bien l'appliquer à la lettre. » expliqua Harry, espérant que son ami comprenne sans lui en vouloir.

« … Bien, mais ne vient pas te plaindre s'ils recommencent, je t'aurais prévenu. Je vais aller me venger moi-même. » continua-t-il.

Ron partit d'un pas énervé, désolant son ami. Harry connaissait son ami depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils s'étaient connus dans une boutique soit. Sa mère ne les appréciait pas au début, soit. Mais malgré ça, ils avaient toujours été amis. Malgré toutes leurs disputes, ils avaient toujours réussi à les surmonter. Cependant, là c'était trop.

Il connaissait bien les sociétés de Sang-pur, et se mettre Malfoy à dos, c'était se mettre la société à dos, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire subir cela à sa famille qui n'avait rien demander. Malheureusement, Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre ça, étant exclu de la société de par sa « richesse ».

Il secoua la tête pour faire sortir toutes ces idées noires de sa tête et se mit à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Il s'aventura dans les couloirs de l'école, malgré le couvre-feu déjà dépassé, et se rendit devant la porte des cachots. Il avait entendu les jumeaux Weasley dire que les Serpentards se trouvaient dans les cachots.

Il remercia Merlin quand il vit Ron au détour d'un couloir. Il se rapprocha de son ami en courant, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, le faisant sursauté.

« Putain vieux ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Tu m'as fais trop peur ! » s'essouffla le jeune roux.

« Désolé Ron. Mais on ferait mieux de retourner dans notre dortoir avant d'avoir des ennuis. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé. » expliqua Harry en murmurant.

Ron acquiesça puis ils firent demi tour. Malheureusement, le professeur de potion arriva au même moment, les sermonnant sévèrement sur leur impossibilité à suivre de simples règles.

« Vingt points en moins pour Griffondors pour avoir transgresser les règles. » susurra le professeur.

Les élèves repartirent en courant, soulagés de n'avoir eu que des points en moins. Il arrivèrent dans leur chambre essoufflés, le cœur battant, réveillant par la même occasion leurs compagnons de chambre.

Ils s'excusèrent tout en montant dans leur lit, se couchant en rigolant de leur petite escapade.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à ceux qu'ils avaient réveillé.

000

Du côté de Lyne, le coucher fut un peu plus rude. En effet, elle avait eut raison pendant le repas, son père leur avait bien aménager un passage secret entre les chambres. Malheureusement, les garçons s'en amusaient bien, les empêchant de dormir.

« Bon, les gars, si vous ne retournez pas dans votre chambre maintenant, si vous ne nous laissez pas dormir, je vous promet que vous le regretterez amèrement demain matin... » susurra Lyne, d'une voix aussi menaçante que celle que son père avait utilisé sur les deux Griffondors.

« C'est bon, on repart, mais compte sur nous pour revenir demain hein ! » cria Draco tout en refermant le passage derrière lui, empêchant la lampe de le toucher.

Lyne et Pansy rigolèrent encore quelques minutes, se moquant de leurs amis, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de dormir, pour être en forme pour les cours du lendemain.

Les garçons, eux, une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, se mirent en pyjama de soie, en passant du vert au noir en passant par le gris. Ils se moquèrent eux aussi des filles et de leur susceptibilité exagérée, pendant au moins dix minutes avant de s'endormir.

000

Le château fut enfin calme, tous les étudiants endormis. Cela arrangeait bien le directeur, occupé à préparer un coup en douce, sous le nez de ses étudiants, ainsi que de ses professeurs, ne présageant rien de bon pour personne. Sa quête du pouvoir prenait beaucoup plus d'ampleur, par rapport aux dernières années... Grâce ou à cause de l'arrivée du jeune Potter. Du survivant.

Son plan était en marche, et c'est sur cette pensée que l'homme, plus tellement innocent, se coucha et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain allait être épique, et personne ne pouvait dire le contraire.

* * *

 **Voilà, donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, ça me fait plaisir de m'améliorer grâce à vos conseils.**


	5. CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

**Salut tout le monde. Je m'excuse d'avance, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

Alors voilà, il y a un peu près cinq jours, mon ordi est tombé en panne, mais genre, pas la petite panne hein ! Genre, le disque dur a carrément cramé !

Et donc, moi qui m'étais bien avancée dans TOUS mes écrits... Bah j'ai tout perdu.. :'(

J'avais en plus écrit quatre ou cinq chapitres de plus, pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et conne comme je suis, j'ai pas pensé à tout mettre sur le disque dur externe de mon frère, du coup, bah j'ai plus rien, et je suis obligée de tout réécrire..

 **Le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus du tout ce que j'avais mis dans mes chapitres !**

Donc, bah, je m'excuse encore de devoir vous faire attendre. Je viens juste de récupérer mon ordi, et donc, je m'y remets tout de suite.

En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. A plus ! Bisous partout !

 **PS : j'ai quand même envie de pleurer en pensant à tout ce que j'ai perdu dans cette histoire :')**


	6. JE M'EXCUSE D'AVANCE

**Bon… Par où commencer… Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux et celles qui suivaient mes fanfictions. Je sais que j'ai limite abandonner mes écrits. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **Bon, j'ai arrêté momentanément d'écrire la suite, mais j'ai des explications ! Me tuez pas !**

 **La première raison, c'est que j'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration pour la suite. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Mais quand ça vient pas… bah ça vient pas quoi.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai été pas mal débordée, entre les recherches de travail et autre, et j'avoue que j'ai négligé mes écrits pour mieux me concentrer sur les recherches d'emplois… D'un côté c'est assez normal, mais bon, j'aurais au moins dû vous prévenir que je mettais la fiction en pause.**

 **Donc du coup, bah je vous le dit maintenant. Je vais mettre la fiction et la traduction en pause. J'ai besoin de me concentrer un peu sur mon avenir, mais malgré tout, je ne compte pas les abandonner.**

 **Aussi, je voulais vous dire que je vais me faire un deuxième compte, qui aura le même nom, mais avec « Trad » rajouter derrière… ou « Traduction », je sais pas encore, pour mettre les traductions que je ferais. Dont « Vampire » que j'ai commencé et que je reprendrais aussi un peu plus tard.**

 **Cependant, je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que je risque quand même de poster quelques OS que je serais susceptible de faire, il faut bien que je me défoule quand j'ai les nerfs mdr. D'ailleurs, j'en ai commencé un sur Buffy Contre les Vampires, à la demande de mon frère. Je le terminerais bientôt, donc je le posterai.**

 **Donc voilà, je vous ai tout dit. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, et que vous saurez attendre la suite. Je vous promet que la fiction Faux Jumeaux ne finira pas comme la précédente que j'avais commencé et que je n'ai jamais fini. Déjà parce que mon frère aussi la suit et qu'il ne me laissera jamais l'abandonner mdr.**

 **Bonne journée, ou soirée, tout dépend de quand vous lirez cette note.**

 **Kiss ~**


End file.
